Residence of Sanjo
As the name suggests, this is the palatial home of Sanjo Vista, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. The three story home serves as a place for Sanjo to simply relax and live peacefully whether it be relatively alone or in the company of friends. Also, the job requests for Sanjo are sent here. The location of the home has been well hidden from the general populace, as Sanjo does not want any issues when he's at home; furthermore, does not ever want any harm to come to those that work for him, that is, the few household servants. Outside of his family, not many can find their way there. Notable exceptions are Richard Aria and Laxus Dreyar. Overview Unlike most within his age group, Sanjo can boast not only the ownership of his own home but a mansion. The home is not easily accesible to just anyone. This serves as a safeguard for the staff that works for him and keeps the house up and running. Knowing the world has its' share of revenge seekers, Sanjo didn't want to take any chances. Also, it allows privacy.to the fullest extent. His mentor, Lloyd Raiz commented to him once that the reason for the home's location may of been more for his former student's privacy than his staff's danger as not many mages of Sanjo's caliber fell victim to violent retribution. As a result, there are not many who can find their way to his home outside of his family. Exceptions are people such as Lana Kaen, Richard Aria, Laxus Dreyar, Sanjo's old mentor Lloyd, and Xena Daniels. It is known that the home is lies very close to the southwestern coast of Fiore. The home was designed and built around three years ago by an architect with old ties to Sanjo's family. Layout While it pales very much in comparison to his childhood home, this house is an exceptionally large structure, with an impressive number of bedrooms, bathrooms, etc. The home has three stories with a spiraling staircase from the first floor to the second. One defining trait of the home is the numerous sizable windows throughout the home. Also, on the far right wing of the home is a section with a towering ceiling with the majority of its' walls being glass, albeit of a reinforced variation. The third floor actually has a series of skylights that allow the occupants to get satisfying, overhead views of the night sky while indoors, a feature that Sanjo enjoys. At the main entrance is a pair of glass doors with an overhang over the walkway. Upon entry is the spacious foyer. There is also a library on the first floor. However, there are little to no magical texts in it, these can be found in Sanjo's office, which is on the second floor. Sanjo's own room, the master bedroom of the home, is a special case. The room, in fact, takes up two stories as a result of the extremely vaulted ceilings. His room is by all means massive for a personal bedroom, The windows are actually design in bands that reach from the wall area and connected with the skylights on the ceiling. On the wall behind his build is a series of built-in bookshelves stacked with books. These books are described by him as the most interesting ones he has read. Also, there is a pool, though it is rarely used. The architect who designed this home was an old friend of the family, and went out his way to make sure it was something anyone could love. Which was the very much the case as anyone who has been to Sanjo's house, always finds it to be a charming house. Sanjo's cousin, Thor Lucian, describes it as "simply cool". Sanjo commented to Laxus once that one day he would name the home when he could think of a suitable name for it. Also, the home is surrounded by a sensory barrier that alerts of any new visitors that enter into its' reach. Other Residents * Jevero Machiavelli aka Jeeves. (Head Butler) * Elsa Wienreight. (Head Chef) Gallery Behind the Scenes Early when I was making Sanjo, I wanted him to have a house. Then I took it a step further and gave him a mansion. A nice apartment wasn't enough for him, not to me at least. Also, with a home like this, he can house allies that may be injured and all that good stuff, which comes in handy in the storyline if the situation presents itself. Trivia *Originally, Sanjo's home was depicted by an image of a fire nation school from Avatar: The Last Airbender. The current image(s) are primarily from the manwha, Girl the Wild's. Category:Locations Category:Zicoihno Category:House of Vista Category:Personal Residences